


Straight Lines, They Unwind You

by louislittletomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, UST, WIP, asshole!louis, drug references, implied ziam/ofc threesome, not the whole time though, not written tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislittletomlintum/pseuds/louislittletomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels on top of the world, and the thing is; he is. Maybe not geographically or even in terms of being above sea level but you'd be a fool to even look at him sideways when he's feeling this powerful. He owns this room, the people in it, this club and basically this city. He's on top and no-one can bring him down.</p><p>or the one where louis is on top of the underground and harry's wide eyes are too much to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Lines, They Unwind You

**Author's Note:**

> don't read if drug references trigger you. don't read if louis being a smug little prat triggers you. don't read if harry's stupid fucking doe eyes trigger you. also imagine clique by kayne x jay-z x big sean playing in the background.

Louis feels on top of the world, and the thing is; he is. Maybe not geographically or even in terms of being above sea level but you'd be a fool to even look at him sideways when he's feeling this powerful. He owns this room, the people in it, this club and basically this city. He's on top and no-one can bring him down.

Lights flash from violet to green to pink to a blinding red, the sleek white of the bar counter smooth to Louis' fingertips as he runs his hand along it and feels the bass course through his soul. He's buzzing from his pinky toe to every last strand on his hair, and he doesn't know if that's from the natural high or the weed, his senses heightened and eyes narrowed. So he does what's in his nature, orders himself another drink, and turns around to survey the club goers.

He catches sight of Zayn over the way, near some sort of back bench. His head is stooped and the line of his body curved, creating a parenthesis to enclose the girl who's ear he's currently whispering in. Or kissing, Louis can't quite tell in the lighting. The thing about parenthesis is that there always needs to be a pair, you can't quite capture the sentence with just one, it'll run off into an abyss of grammatical inaccuracies and there where would you be? Louis doesn't know, but what he does know roughly three things.

One being, Zayn will be wanting to celebrate their success tonight. Two being so will Liam. Three being Liam is generally the other parenthesis in this situation and he's missing from the picture. If the girl can somehow resist Zayn's cheekbones and stupidly perfect facial hair (Louis swears he measures each strand when he trims it) then they can just turn slightly to the left, see the hint of muscles through whatever clothes Liam's wearing and see they can get the best of both worlds with the deal the pair are offering.

Louis' not entirely sure what happens when you're invited to a threesome with Liam and Zayn, but from how the girls (and boys, and people who are neither or both) rave about it, it must be something special. Louis makes a mental note to maybe try it one day after a joint or two. If Liam ever turns up, that is. 

The thing is that the deal went down so seamlessly Louis was amused now that he was ever worried before. They knew their way around the law. Between the three of them they had a law degree, a business degree, and Louis was pretty sure Zayn knew how to kill a person in several different ways using just his ring finger. They were almost like super heroes. A trifecta of men in their 20s, using their combined skills to rule the world. Except this wasn't a comic book, it wasn't for the good of the people, and it wasn't ruling the world... technically. It was the underworld.

Drugs were the main currency they dealt in, cocaine being the most sought after around these parts. Liam worked on import, Louis on sales and management of said imports and Zayn was on reinforcement and supply. Not supply as in the drugs, more so if Louis required muscle for a meeting, Zayn supplied it. An unmarked car to get from A to B? Zayn could get it. Louis had no idea where from, and he could pull everything out of his arse for all he cared because it fucking worked was the main point. 

Louis takes the offered drink from the bartender and sips it wearily, letting the flavour soak through his mouth before taking a gulp, wondering again where Liam was. Zayn had a hand resting high on the girls thigh and Louis knew that if he didn't get over there, that would evolve into fingering and he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgeways. Zayn always had a bit of a concentration issue when he was knuckles deep inside of a girls cunt. 

Just as he was about to drift over to Zayn to ask where Liam was, aforementioned boy appeared at his side, pressed close so he could whisper into his ear.

"All the final checks ran clear, shipment is out tonight," Liam murmured under his breath, reaching over to the bar and tapping it twice to signal he wanted a drink. Louis glanced up, looking at the closeup view he was getting of Liam's close trimmed facial hair and too furrowed eyebrows.

"Relax, Leemo. It's our night to celebrate," Louis insisted, raising a hand to cup the boys cheek. "We just got twenty fucking mil into the country. Twenty million fucking quid's worth, Li! You know that will go faster than hot cakes. We'll be fucking rolling in it before the weeks over," Louis crowed, trying to get Liam to smile.

The younger boy couldn't help it, a small smile break across his features as he received what Louis recognised as rum and cola. Or something and cola. He screwed his nose up, not a fan but only caring for a second or two longer before grinning.

"We're fucking millionaires, mate," Louis insisted, poking Liam's chest and then twisting his nipple while his defences were down. Liam shot him a look, then giggled nonetheless as he downed his drink.

"Yeah, I know Lou. Millionaires," Liam answered, Louis looking him over again in mild confusion.

"What's up your arse, huh?" he questioned, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Nothing, babe. Just... just import stuff," Liam insisted, which Louis knew meant it was definitely not import stuff. But tonight wasn't the night for analysing. They were meant to be celebrating! They were going to sell twenty million dollars worth of coke and be the richest mother fuckers in the whole of the London underground scene. 

"I know you're a fucking liar. But I also know that a nice shag will serve you good, so wander over there to that pretty little thing Zayn's got lined up and get your ins, yeah? Celebrate, Liam. Millionaires, Liam. Show her the millionaire treatment. Lay her down in a bed of money and spread her legs, put some bread and honey in her pocket at the end and let her be on her way,"

Liam looked over at Zayn dubiously, watching the girl try to subtly rock on his fingers as he basically ate her neck.

"I don't think she's a prostitute, Louis," he answered, which made Louis giggle.

"Didn't say she was. But if I was a bird and got fucked by you two then got some dosh afterwards to buy me a nice new Prada purse I wouldn't complain," he added, giving Liam a gentle push and a smack on the bum.

"Go. And if you're not in on that deal we'll find you another one. You need to unwind, mate," Louis insisted, Liam sighing as he started to walk over. 

"And if you can't find a bird, I'm always available!" Louis shouted after him, receiving only Liam's middle finger in reply. 

~~

Just two hours in and Louis found his head spinning. Liam and Zayn had both disappeared about half an hour ago, and Louis could only imagine what they were doing by this point in the night. He was basically holding up the bar, head pleasantly swimming as he scoured the club for someone he could take home with him for the night. Or maybe the weekend. After all, it was a celebration. What better way to channel his excitement than through his cock for two or three days.

There were a few people Louis had his eye on, but one in particular had been looking back at him. A baby faced boy, almost illegal looking in how underage he appeared and with his brown curls no-one could blame Louis in his comparisons of the boy to Botticelli cherubs. Whenever Louis got eye contact with his big doe eyes he had to turn away, smirking into his drink to hide his want. But he was getting to the point where he couldn't stand it. He wanted. And what he wanted, 99% of the time he usually got. 

Louis decided to get up and approach the boy, wandering over slowly and mostly ignoring the people who tried to talk to him. He wasn't doing business tonight, it was all pleasure. He got to the boy and flashed his winning smile, leaning against the bar next to him and giving him a not so subtle once over, receiving one in return. 

"Fancy a shag?" he asked him, holding two fingers up to the bartender to signal he wanted another round for himself and whatever the boy was having. He turned back to him, studying his features and finding he was even more fuckable up close. 

"How do you know I'm not straight?" the boy asked in return, Louis smirking already. God he had a deep voice, smooth like dark waves at night time and Louis wanted to drown in it. He looked him over again, then chuckled.

"Well, you probably would have decked me by now. And you're not fooling anyone darling, that's current season Saint Laurent," Louis replied, stroking his fingers down the front of his shirt, feeling the stitched flowers and the sheer fabric beneath it, eyes locked on the green eyes of the other boy. 

"Can't a straight man be non-violent and have an appreciation for fashion?" he retorted, and Louis rolled his eyes as he grabbed his new drink and pushed the other towards the boy who was proving mildly stubborn. 

"A straight man can, I suppose. I'm yet to meet one with both of those particular qualities, though," Louis replied, looking him over again. "So how about it? You up for a fuck?" he tried again, taking a long swallow of his drink.

The boy in front of him chewed on his bottom lip, seeming to be appraising Louis so he stood up a bit straighter, doing that thing with his cheeks to suck them in just slightly so his cheekbones stood out more. Not on purpose, of course. 

"Could be tempted. What's it in for me?" the boy countered, taking a sip from the drink he'd been brought, Louis mesmerised by his plush lips around the straw for a few seconds. He then smirked again, licking his lips.

"The world, babe. We can fucking go to France for breakfast the next day, I don't give a shit. I'll buy you the whole Saint Laurent collection, a private The 1975's concert. You look like the type to enjoy that. I just wanna fuck for like, at least six hours," Louis explained, which made the boy laugh suddenly and quickly smack a hand over his mouth as if to try and push it back inside of his mouth.

"You need to offer all that to get a lad into bed with you? What are you trying to compensate for?" he asked with a smirk, Louis unintentionally gasping.

"Excuse you? I'm more than able to please a man, thank you very much. I just recently came into a fuck ton of cash and I wanted to celebrate. But if you're going to be a cheeky shit about it," Louis started, picking up his drink to walk away before the boy caught a hold of his wrist and tugged him back.

"I don't want your money. I'm happy enough with your body," he explained, Louis feeling himself getting pulled between the boys legs and getting trapped between his thighs.

"I mean, you're gorgeous," he added, Louis definitely not shivering as he felt a hand travel up his hip and the dip of his waist, the boys huge fucking paws for hands spreading over his lower back and slipping down to just hint and touching his arse. "I could wreck you, I bet. Strip this cocky demeanour you're parading around with and reduce you to a mess of a boy that can only moan out my name," he whispered lowly, Louis shivering again. 

"And I'm the cocky one?" Louis asked, trying to sound stern but his voice had a certain breathy quality to it that he just couldn't shift. "I don't even know your name, how am I meant to moan it?" he added, pressing his body closer unintentionally and letting his hand rest against the boys mostly bare chest, inspecting a half hidden bird tattoo.

"Harry," he answered back just as quick, licking his lips and that little view of his tongue had Louis feeling weak in his knees. "M'names Harry," he added, his hand sliding down just a little bit more until Louis could feel it spread right over his arse cheek, the heat of it seeping through and burning his skin up.

"Harry," Louis repeated, letting the name spread over his mouth and douse his tongue. "Interesting," he added, trying to stop himself from squirming as he felt the boys fingers dig into his jeans, copping a good old feel of his bum. 

"Interesting?" Harry questioned back, cocking an eyebrow as his other hand settled on Louis waist. "There's a lot of interesting things about me, but I don't think my name is one," he added, cocking his head to the side and moving a few inches closer, close enough that Louis could feel his hot breath hitting the line of his jaw, even over the humidity of the club.

Louis smirked, lifting a hand to push a stray curl out of the boys face and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up ever so slightly as if he were about to kiss him.

"Shall we head somewhere a little more private so I can discover said interesting things?" Louis suggested, leaning in closer so Harry would be able to feel his breath too. He was even more beautiful up close, all long eyelashes and symmetrical features, fair skin and contrasting locks. 

"I think we could," Harry answered, eyes ever so slightly glazed as he looked up at the man. Louis nodded, flickering his eyes to Harry's lips for just one second before moving back, pulling his blazer down so it sat right and flicking his hair, the smallest of devious smiles dancing on his lips at the face of confusion Harry had on. 

"Right, come on then," Louis insisted, turning on his heel and starting to head towards the exit, counting to exactly five seconds before he felt a hand curl around his wrist and a voice in his ear.

"Where are we going? And are you even going to tell me your name?" Harry asked, Louis chuckling as he moved his hand to hold Harry's instead and pushed the doors open, revealing the slightly damp and neon light filled outdoors, the smell of smoke and sex and rain hitting his face with the cold woosh of the wind.

"My house. And if you're good," Louis answered simply, surveying the people he had in the palm of his hand. The too gorgeous people standing in line to get in, the ones hooking on the corner, the poor sods in the street that lost control. They were all his, alongside Zayn and Liam, and he'd never felt more on top. He smiled blindingly at Harry, pulling him off towards the side street where his driver was parked, opening the door for the boy.

"Jump in,"

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this is this even interesting idk lmao tell me about it on tumblr louislittletomlintum.tumblr.com


End file.
